Beauty and the Geek
by divergentvictor
Summary: 3rd Place Story in Leah Sora-Parker's Oddest Couples Contest! Ian/Sinead. T for minor swear words and some sexual themes. Expect OOC-ness. One-shot Read and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, the Cahills vs. Vespers Series, Sinead Starling, Ian Kabra and all the characters mentioned, Bistro Du Midi and of course Fall Out Boy's "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark".****  
****AN: This is my entry for Leah Sora-Parker's Oddest Couples Contest. I did an Ian/Sinead one-shot. Well technically they're not that odd, but that pairing is like never going to happen right? And I also thought they would look good together so I gave it a go. Hope my entry stands a chance. This is rated T for minor foul words and some sexual themes. Expect minor OOC-ness. This story happened post- DOD. Hope you review! Happy reading!**

**PS: Sinead's dress can be found on my profile together with Amy's dress in my other story, "Business Meets Love".**

* * *

He looked over at the moon, then at her, her auburn hair now grey and white and her sparkling green eyes that never change, her pale but beautiful face, then to the scars that covered up her arms. She just looked simply amazing. She looked back at him and stared at his jet black locks with some white hair in it, his gorgeous amber eyes, and his stony hard face that gave this cold but handsome look, and his pursed lips. He just looked perfect. They both started to lean in and their lips touched. They both felt like they were flying, and fireworks were exploding every time they would touch just as they shared a kiss for the first time. This moment was one that they would have never imagined about thirty years ago. They have never thought that they would go together. He never thought that he will be in love with the traitor. But he did fall in love with her. She never thought that she would fall for a former adversary. But she did fall for him. They both did actually. Despite the fact that they were total opposites, they still did. The boy was a beauty and the girl was the geek. He was the center of attention and she just stayed on the sides. He was the posh one while she was the preppy one. He was cocky while she was serious. He was the strong one while she was weak. The list goes on and on. They will clash and they thought that they will always stay that way...or so they thought. Hey, but there is this old-time favorite saying that says: "Opposites Attract".

This is their story. This is how two people of the opposite personality became attracted to each other. This is the story between the beauty and the geek, and this is how their love came to be. And the two of them always look back at these events in their spare time.

* * *

_It started after the incident in the Rockies. The younger generation of Cahills, plus Jake and Atticus Rosenbloom all moved to the Cahill mansion under Fiske and Nellie's guidance. Everybody seemed to be back in their normal state, except for him. Ian Kabra never felt normal after that fight and he thinks that he will never be. Well, how could he? He lost everyone he cared about. His father abandoned him. His sister died trying to destroy the Doomsday Device. His mother died trying to kill Vesper One. The love of his life's boyfriend, whom he started to become friends with, also got killed in the blood bath. And now, his infatuation just simply moved on easily to the next guy who was falling for her, Jake Rosenbloom. Deep down inside, he admired the Cahill girl on how likable she was. She technically has three guys swooning over her, minus one since Evan died. He was the second one and the Rosenbloom boy was the other, who Amy seemed to choose. Now he was staring at the two of them disgustedly since they were making out on the couch from afar. The sight made him want to throw up. He was about to leave the horrible scene when someone tapped him on the shoulder._

"Hey Ian, you're grossed out aren't you?"

"It's none of your business, Ekat."

"Hey you know why she won't love you back? It's because you're an obnoxious, snarky and sarcastic asshole."

"Don't you have anything else to do? Last time I checked, none of you gave a damn to just look at me and now you become my love doctor? Get the hell out of here Starling."

"I just wanted to start a conversation! As I can see, you're practically ogling at Amy and Jake, so I decided to talk to you about it. Since you're acting all high and mighty now, maybe it is best if everyone's ignoring you. Nice talking with you Kabra."

As Sinead ran upstairs, Ian stood up and chased after her. As she was about to enter the room he caught her wrist.

"What the hell do you want now Kabra?"

"I came to uh…apologize… for my actions earlier. You were right; maybe I don't deserve to be talked to."

"You really have changed after what happened at the Rockies, haven't you?"

"I guess I have."

"Well I prefer this new Ian Kabra. He seems more fun."

"That was like the first compliment I ever got since I came here."

"Then maybe you should start getting compliments for a change." Sinead said as she gave him a wink and closed the door to her room.

* * *

_They also reminisced on the time they started to become real friends… or lovers right away._

"Hey Kabra, are you playing chess by yourself?"

"Yes I am. You know it's actually fun playing against yourself."

"Don't be stupid. Come on, you want me to play with you?"

"An Ekaterina against a Lucian? Do you want to see yourself lose Starling?"

"It's fine if I lose. I just want to see how a Lucian plays chess."

"I don't think it's a great idea. I'll rather play by myself."

"Are you scared that a woman will beat you?"

"Okay that's it! I'll play against you! But I'm telling you, I never lost a chess game."

"It's on Kabra."

* * *

"Checkmate! Checkmate! Checkmate!"

"I can't believe I lost to an Ekat! A woman Ekat!"

"Do you want to play again?"

"No bloody way Sinead! You practically ruined my reputation!"

"You're over reacting!

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

And they continued arguing and now they were on the couch, laughing. They continued laughing and they did not realize that their faces were inches away from each other.

"Want a rematch Kabra?"

"Maybe later."

Then that's it. They were kissing and they both seemed to enjoy it. His arms were around her waist and her fingers were tangled in his hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they broke apart to gasp for air. Sinead just realized what just happened. Ian Kabra just kissed her. Ian Kabra kissed her and she liked it. She didn't know what to say and apparently neither did Ian.

"Sinead…" He began as he stared at her.

She ran upstairs crying to her room and slammed the door.

* * *

"Sinead open the door."

"No!"

"Sinead…"

Since there was no response coming from the room, Ian picked the lock. He swung the door open and saw a tear-stricken Sinead on the bed with her arms wrapped around her legs. Ian approached her slowly and sat at the edge of her bed. He placed an arm on her shoulder and said:

"Sinead, I didn't know you will react that way. I'm sorry."

"Why did you do it? Why did you kiss me?"

"Look Sinead, every time I'm around you, it's like I don't want to get away from you. You're smart, caring, kind and you beat me at chess! I really like you Sinead. I like you a lot."

"Ian, that's really sweet and all, but I thought you loved Amy."

"Sinead, Amy was just a simple crush that I got over now. Believe me; I'd like to get to know you better. "

"But I was the traitor. I even set you up and made everyone think it was you. How can you forgive me for all of that?"

"It's the same way you forgave me for everything in the clue hunt. The past is past Sinead. Everyone made mistakes and I forgive you for framing me. Also, you did some pretty kind stuff to me as well you know."

"Like what?"

"You heal the scars I get from Saladin."

"Ha-ha. Really funny Ian."

"Seriously, you're a really great friend Sinead. Stop crying."

"Okay. You're right, I should let go of the past."

"That's the spirit. So what do you say, do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow at Bistro du Midi?"

"Are you like asking me out, like on a date?"

"If you want to call it a date, then a date it is."

"I never thought that Ian Kabra will ask me out."

"Why not?"

"It's just that, you're a gorgeous guy liking a geek like me."

"You think I'm gorgeous?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Well yes, but I never thought you would say it to me directly out loud.'

"I just did."

"So I take it the feeling is mutual?"

"I guess so…"

"Great. I'll wait for you outside your room tomorrow at 8. Wear something pretty."

* * *

_She remembered her preparation for that certain date…_

He just asked her to go on a date with him. She, Sinead Starling is going on a date with Ian Kabra tonight. She'll have to wear something fancy but being the geek like her, she always wore collared shirts, trousers and sneakers. Now she would have to impress the Lucian. She walked across the hall and stood before Amy's room. She was about to knock when she heard weird noises inside. She pressed her ear against the door and she swore that she heard moaning, groaning and gasping in there. Oh gosh, she was doing it with Jake! God, gross! Okay, so apparently Amy was 'busy' Sinead decided to ask help from Nellie instead. She knocked on Nellie's door but it looks like she was singing really loud.

"Nellie!"

"My songs know what you did in the daaaarkkkkk! So light them up up up! Light them up up up! Light them up up up! I'm on fireeeeeeeeeee!"

"NELLIEEEE!" The music stopped and Nellie opened the door.

"Oh hey Sinead, do need something? Come inside." Sinead entered the room.

"Um, I need help. I'm going on a date tonight and I need to look pretty."

"Why ask me and not Amy?"

"Uh…she's…busy."

"I see, come on I'll help you. But…"

"But what?"

"Who are going on a date with?!"

"Nellie, keep it down. We don't want the neighbours complaining."

"Okay, okay. Tell me, who are you going with?"

"Um… Ian…"

"Ian as in Ian Kabra?"

"Yeah…"

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH THE "IAN KABRA" OH MY GOSH SINEAD! WHEN DID HE ASK YOU OUT? TELL ME EVERYTHING! OH MY GOSH!"

"NELLIE!"

"Right, sorry kiddo. Okay let's get to business."

* * *

"Sinead you look gorgeous!"

"Nellie, it's too much!"

"No it's just enough especially since the guy you're going with is Ian Kabra! Trust me."

"Fine!"

* * *

_He would never forget their first date and how she looked perfect that night._

He knocked on Sinead's door three times. She walked out and Ian was shocked. She looked quite pretty. No, she looked really beautiful.

"I hope I'm not underdressed."

"No you're not. You look…lovely tonight Sinead."

"Thanks…you don't look too bad yourself."

"Why thank you."

_They went to the restaurant, talked about different things and that was one of the most unforgettable moments of their lives._

* * *

_Then the time they became an official couple…_

Sinead and Ian walked home hand in hand. When they opened the door, everyone was staring at them. Amy, Dan, Jake, Atticus, Jonah, Phoenix, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, Ned, Ted, Nellie and Fiske had their eyes on them.

"Why are you holding each other's hands?"

"The Cobra and the Nerd are together?"

"Are you guys dating?"

"Are you a couple now?"

"Since when did my two cuz's become a thing?"

"What's going on here?"

"What's with the two of you?"

"When did this happen?"

"How did this happen?"

"Sinead, are you..."

"Dating Ian?"

"How did the date go?"

"Would the two of you care to explain?"

Sinead was at a loss for words. She didn't expect the family to react this way. Finally Ian spoke up.

"May I ask you, why would a man hold a lady's hand? It's either the fact that they're siblings, they're married or they're a couple. So there you have it. Sinead is my girlfriend and we've been together for a week. If you don't like it, it's your problem. There, the explanation's done. Do you have any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads and went back to their business.

"Ian…"

"Yes Sinead?"

"Was everything you said true?"

"Which one?"

"The one where you said I was your girlfriend…"

"Yes, why, don't you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I do! I'm just… clarifying."

"It has been clarified. Sinead Starling is my girlfriend."

And they shared a kiss after that conversation.

* * *

_Then there was this one time where they were just chilling out on the couch. She had this question stuck in her brain for the five years that they have been a couple and she only had the courage to ask him this now. And so she did._

"Ian…"

"Yes?"

"Sometimes I just wonder why me you know. "

"Why you?"

"It's just that there are a lot of pretty girls out there literally throwing themselves at you. I'm just a girl staying at the sides, simply reading science text books and waiting for the latest stuff in technology. And you still chose me."

"That's what I love about you. You don't throw yourself at me which I like. You don't try hard and you just act like yourself. You are smart and intelligent and you were the first person who's not my immediate family who actually cared for me. And for the record Sinead, you're not pretty."

"I'm not?"

"You're not pretty; you're beautiful, both on the inside and out. And actually it's you who I should be asking. Why did you agree to go out with me? I've been a jerk and I take my anger out on everyone. I've been mean and cruel to you for half of our life time. I'm also a pretty self-obsessed lad who wastes my money on hair products. "

"Oh shut up! You know I find it adorable when you gush about your hair products. And about those attitudes you mentioned, you're not like that anymore. You're now the sweet and caring guy that I love. You know it's not about the past. It's what you do to have a better future."

"Sinead?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the best. I love you."

"I love you too Ian."

* * *

So the saying is true. Opposites do attract, well in this case they do. The beauty fell for the geek. The geek fell for the beauty. 'Beauty and the geek' they will always be. And they love each other for it.

So when the beauty kneeled down on one knee and popped the big question, the geek replied immediately with a cheerful "Yes." That was the start of something new for both of them, as he was about to become hers and she was about to become his permanently.

On the day they were about to be bound together as one, everything was perfect. The church was decorated with red and white roses everywhere and the pews were starting to be filled with Cahills. It was going to be a simple ceremony, surrounded by their immediate family.

When he stands at the front of the altar waiting for the love of his life, he was nervous. Is he going to get this right? Did he make the right decision? Will she say yes? So many questions floated around his mind, but everything that he was thinking came to a stop when he saw her at the end of the carpet.

She looked dropped dead gorgeous.

There she was, walking up to him. She wore a strapless white lace gown that flowed until her feet, with a veil covering her face. When she was standing in front of him, it was just him and her and no one else. When the vows took place they both exchanged the statement that will unite them as one. "I do." They both said.

When they slipped the rings to each other's fingers, they both knew that he was made for her and she was made for him. They were perfect.

* * *

Then on their honeymoon, they started to get naughty. They did it just like the first time. They did it not out of lust but out of love. And after the deed and they were about to sleep he whispered the three words that were only reserved for her: "I love you."

* * *

Ten years have passed and the two live a stable life. They have two children, one boy and one girl. The girl has jet black hair, green eyes and the geek personality of her mother. On the other hand, the boy has auburn hair, amber eyes and was a pretty boy like his father.

They balanced each other out. When one has too much fun, the other sets things straight. When the other is too tight, the other teaches how to let loose. When the other became too posh, the other helps in valuing simple things. When the other talks with wide vocabulary, the other one stops it. When one acts as the beauty, the other plays as the geek.

Now that they are in their fifties, with grey streaks in their hair and grandchildren that are like 5 years old, Ian Kabra and Sinead Starling will always be known as the Beauty and the Geek.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


End file.
